Shō Nagahara
Warning: content in this article contains spoilers from the anime. Read at your own risk! Shō Nagahara is a student at Daisan Middle School who's belong in class 3-1. Appearance Shō has brown eyes and brown hair. His outfit resembles the standard Japanese Uniform for males. He doesn't button his uniform and he likes to fold his sleeves. Personality Shō has a clumsy personality which he keeps forgetting things and relies on people like Setsuko to help him. He likes to laugh a lot especially with Kaneko and Inaba.He is one of those guys who likes to have perverted things. Shou's idea of taking Setsuko on a date always turns out to be going to a love hotel, but each time they do he realizes he doesn't have any money and asks her to pay for the room. Plot Passing Shower ~ Main article: Episode 4 ~ Nagahara also came for the school trip to Kyoto. On the second day he brings Setsuko on a date. Setsuko and Nagahara 2 & 3 ~ Main article: Shorts: Setsuko and Nagahara 2 ~Kyoto Travel Sentiments~ & Shorts: Setsuko and Nagahara 3 ~Memories of Kyoto~ ~ Nagahara and Setsuko were exploring Kyoto together. Nagahara then knows the perfect place to spend time with. Which is a hotel.. One thing he was missing is money, and that is where Setsuko have to spent in. Hold Back Nothing When Taking Love ~ Main article: Episode 7 ~ Nagahara join his friends to Doom City. This is where he discovered Akane's relationship with Kotarō. Setsuko and Nagahara 4 ~The Breakup~ ~ Main article: Shorts: Setsuko and Nagahara 4 ~The Breakup~ ~ Setsuko decided its best to break up with Nagahara knowing how boring and annoying he is. Nagahara tries to cheer her up by talking with her alone.. at a hotel. Guys' Girl Talk, Girls' Guy Talk ~ Main article: Shorts: Guys' Girl Talk, Girls' Guy Talk ~ Nagahara who impress that he and Setsuko went to Kyoto twice, with Setsuko's money. Setsuko and Nagahara 5 ~Christmas Compilation~ ~ Main article: EX Shorts: Setsuko and Nagahara 5 ~Christmas Compilation~ ~ Nagahara send Setsuko a video of him singing a Christmas song for her. One day he got into a fight with Setsuko and he didn't realize that she is spreading the video all over the place Setsuko and Nagahara 5 ~Valentine's Day Compilation~ ~ Main article: EX Shorts: Setsuko and Nagahara 5 ~Valentine's Day Compilation~ ~ Its Valentine's day, Nagahaea who is bagging Setsuko to give him some chocolates followed her and annoyed her. She then give him some leftover friendship chocolates. Nagahara was so trilled that he wanted to bring her to the place where they always hang out. The hotel.. but this time Setsuko accept it. Relationships Setsuko Satō ~ Main article: Setsuko Satō ~ Whenever Nagahara wanted to take Setsuko on a date, it always turns out to be at a love hotel, but each time they do he realizes he doesn't have any money and asks her to pay for the room. Setsuko is always complaining about her boyfriend Nagahara, who is sleazy, cheap, and kinda dumb. However, when she wants to break up with him, his offer to counter this is to take her to a love hotel again. Funnily enough, she's not so mad at going at the love hotel, meaning that this is actually one of the things that she enjoys about his company, even when he makes her pay for the entrance again. At the very least, this shows that he knows what buttons to push on her. Even when they already break up. Yasuhito Inaba & Tsubasa Kaneko ~ Main article: Yasuhito Inaba & Tsubasa Kaneko ~ These two were his best friends in Class 3-1. They often laugh, mess around, watching videos and hang out with each other. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Supporting characters